<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing For Your Voice by softie_emrys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753128">Longing For Your Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_emrys/pseuds/softie_emrys'>softie_emrys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Letter for the King (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phone Calls, Singing, Soft Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_emrys/pseuds/softie_emrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jussipo found himself sprawled on his bed after entering his room. He had quite the exhausting day but lucky for him, he had just the solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Longing For Your Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work for TLFTK. Un-beta'd<br/>Please leave a comment or a Kudos, it motivates me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jussipo found himself sprawled on his bed after entering his room. He had quite the exhausting day but lucky for him, he had just the solution. He grinned to himself as he reached out for his phone.</p><p>"Hello, my sweet Foldo," He said, pretending to act cool as he sat up.</p><p>"Hey," Foldo answered on the other line. A breathy giggle followed, "I told you, I feel really... weird on the phone. No, it's... it's kinda hard to explain-"</p><p>"Yeah, I know..." Jussipo assured him.</p><p>"So why are you calling? Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"You know," Jussipo laid down again, "I just, maybe, miss your voice. Alot."</p><p>Fits of soft laughter filled Jussipo's ears. His own heart pounding to the sound.</p><p>"Okay then," Foldo smiled, "Let's talk, how's your day?"</p><p>"Ugh, it's insane," he groaned.</p><p>After almost two hours of mindless chatter, Foldo yawns.</p><p>"Hey, are you sleepy Fol?" Jussipo asked, "I could hang up, if you want me to,"</p><p>"No, no," He yawns, "Sing to me, don't be to loud though. You might wake Piak,"</p><p>Jussipo laughs gently, "So now you're the one missing my voice?" He pulled up his lute which he claims to be his most prized possesion.</p><p>"Sing your new song,"</p><p>He strummed a chord</p><p>Out in the woods<br/>
Under the stars<br/>
They smiled as long as they could<br/>
They dared to dream far<br/>
Holding each other with a joy that will last<br/>
A kiss enthralled with love, had stopped the world fast</p><p>"Goodnight and sweet dreams, love."</p><p>Beep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>